Weakest Moments
by kelles
Summary: Written for Thess since she loves. Integral & Anderson are trapped in a room alone during an attack on the Vatican. AAxI. Anderson has to depend on Integral for help as he is inured. AU & SPOILERS V6 & UP. [WIP]
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is a AU set after the war with Millenium. **There are spoilers** for Volumes 6 up. It also deals with a possible relationship developing between Integral Alexander Anderson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing - only wish I did. Hellsing is owned by Mr. Hirano.

* * *

Alexander Anderson was running late for his meeting at the Vatican. It was the last place in the world he wanted to be. Anderson had not been to the Vatican or fired his gun since the war ended, nearly three months ago. Although the Priest never would have believed it could happen, he had enjoyed the break away from the battles with demons and ghouls, leaving that work to the new younger, rash young men and women recruited by the new administration at Section XIII. Father Anderson had gone back to running his orphanage right after the war. Unfortunately, the Pope had insisted he attend this meeting since he was the highest ranking Iscariott member involved in the war. Father Maxwell had been murdered by Millenium. So now he was being drawn back into the politics of the vampire hunting game. There had been no visible conflicts for months – but surviving members from Milllenium were launching attacks from the shadows. The war was anything but over. Anderson just hoped the leader of Hellsing didn't try to bring up the crimes committed by Iscariott under Enrico's control. The priest was rather a shamed of what his former boss had done to England's innocent civilians in God's name. This meeting was the Vatican's first attempt to pay for its war crimes by organizing a meeting of all of Europe's demon hunting organizations. 

He sensed something was wrong the minute he walked in the door. It was not anything specific, but a feeling in his gut. A few seconds later the entire building went black. A feeling of dread started to creep into his soul. Anderson had a premonition what was about to occur was huge. This was not a simple assault but bordered on war. It was that moment when he heard the voice of his adversary – Integral Hellsing.

"I will not be scared by you monsters. It is my family's duty to exterminate your kind. How dare you ask me to surrender? I will never surrender to any of you. You are nothing but weak monsters." Integral Hellsing screamed at the beasts and started firing her gun. She was sure this would be the end of it. The Hellsing commander shot all three of the vampires in the head – they should have died instantly. She had shot them with silver bullets blessed by the minister at St. Phillips church. To her horror, all three of the beasts merely froze for a moment and continued to advance on her. What in the bloody hell is going on?

Anderson watched as the demons were unaffected by Integral Hellsing's blessed silver bullets. He did not think twice about his actions as he withdrew his sword and launched an attack on the vampires. Anderson watched in shock as his blades failed to cut through the vampire's necks. He could not remove their heads. Why are my weapons failing me now? Anderson continued to slice the monsters with his sword and watched horrified as they instantly regenerated. Their regeneration powers rivaled that of the most powerful vampire he had knew – Alucard. The Priest was just barely holding them back. He wasn't sure how much longer he could contain them. The vampires had weapons of their own – small daggers that glowed. Anderson could feel the blades cutting his skin and from his pain knew they were no ordinary blade.

"Sir Hellsing – you better go find some place to go. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep them back."

"How in the bloody hell do I get out of this place, Father?"

Anderson thought for a moment. The electricity was out. Because of the security system Enrico had installed, they were locked in here. In the event of a power outage, the doors locked everyone in. The building they were in was now like a fortress. Something about sacred texts in the library that had to be protected at all costs. This is a bloody nightmare.

"I'm sorry Sir Hellsing – I think we are locked in here. There is a security system that locks down the building if the power fails. It works very much like those set up in prisons."

"God damn it! Why would anyone install such a system at the Vatican? Who is responsible Father Anderson?

"I'm sorry to say it was Father Maxwell." Anderson watched as the Hellsing got more enraged at the mention of the former Iscariott leader.

Anderson grabbed Integral by the arm. "Sir Hellsing, I know where we can go. You must trust me. There is a room that should be safe and we might be able to find something in it to help. Will you come with me?"

Integral looked into Alexander's eyes as she thought about what decision to make. The priest had saved her once before. There was no reason not to trust him. She looked at the vampire's that he was barely holding back. I have no other choice.

"Oh all right, Father. I'll put my safety in your hands. Just so you know – I'm sure Alucard will be here soon. At least he better be."

Alexander Anderson grinned at Integral as he pulled her away from the vampires. They ran down some stairs and several hallways. The ghouls and vampires were no longer following them but they continued to run. Finally the two reached a room with bolted up double doors. Father Anderson took out his keys and unlocked the doors. He pulled Integral through the doors and bolted them shut again. Integral looked around – there were a few emergency lights that lit the room. A library? What are we doing in a library? Integral took a deep breath and found a table to sit at. She shook her head in disbelief at everything that had just happened. Is this madness ever going to end?

Integral sat calmly smoking her cigarette watching Father Anderson pace back and forth in the room. She had to stifle a chuckle – the Priest was acting more insane then usual. He was ranting about the beasts and Alucard. He was bordering on incoherent.

"Father Anderson! Will you come here and sit down. We have to figure out what to do."

"Sir Hellsing, I cannot let my guard down for a minute. Those demons will find a way in here. I must find a way to stop them. Sit down and let me handle this." Father Anderson started to unbolt the door.

Integral glared at the Priest – how dare he be condescending to her and why was he acting like such an idiot? "Father Anderson – we need to talk about this! Those vampires were hardly affected by my bullets or your swords. You can't go back out there. Not yet. We must figure out their weakness. There must be something that harms them."

Anderson stopped fooling with the locks. Anderson hated that Integral was right but she did have a point. There had to be something that could stop them. He stormed over to the table almost knocking down the chair as he sat in it. His rage was getting the best of him and now he was trapped in this room with the heretic. At least she didn't have Seras Victoria with her. Anderson wasn't sure if he would be able to control his rage if she was trapped in there with them.

"So, Sir Hellsing, where is your other demon?"

Integra ignored his comment but answered his question. "Alucard is back in London. I didn't wish to bring him here. He'll be coming soon. As you know, Alucard cannot resist a fight."

"Yes, I know. If I had me some weapons to destroy those demons, I would."

"I know that, Father Anderson. It is more important for us to...stay alive. Did you - get hurt?" Integral noticed Father Anderson was bleeding. "Shouldn't that have stopped by now?"

"Yes – they stabbed me with one of their cursed swords. It must have been blessed with black magic. My body should have healed this wound."

"Father Anderson, you better let me take a look. If your wounds aren't healing on their own, they need to be treated. You're - bleeding." Integral lit a match and saw just how hurt the Priest was. She did her best to hide her shock. Father Anderson saved my life again.

"I'll be okay, Sir Hellsing. I don't have time for this. I have to-"

Integral didn't like the way the Priest was moving. His gait was unsteady. "Father Anderson, is there a first aid kit in this room?"

He nodded and pointed to the storage area. Integral lit a match and headed there. She found the first aid kit and picked it up. On her way out the door, Integral spotted a case of red wine. Although the Hellsing commander thought it was an odd place to store wine, she grabbed a bottle. It was the first thing she had seen to drink since she had arrived. And Integral was damn thirsty.

Anderson was nearly passed out. Integral wonder if she had entered into an alternate universe. Anderson was supposed to be nearly indestructible. Alucard had chopped off his arms and the priest had still wanted to fight. Integral could tell Anderson was struggling to appear strong. Maybe something from the first aid kit would help. Damn – I am not cut out for this kind of thing. I need Walter here. He was always so good at this. The Hellsing leader thought she owed him at least this much. They may have been more adversaries then comrades but Anderson had saved her life twice. Anderson must have sensed her presence because roused from his state of almost sleep.

"Sir Hellsing, what in the ?"

"Father – you're still bleeding. We need to bandage your wound. This is not good. We can't harm them but they managed to do this to you. It certainly has Millenium written all over it."  
Integral turned on a flashlight she had found in the first aid kit. Anderson had a huge wound on his bicep. And it was covered in blood. Fresh blood was not a good thing with a building full of vampires. "We need to get you cleaned up before-"

"Before the midians smell the scent of me blood. Sir Hellsing, I can do it. Just give me the -" He cringed from the pain in his arm.

"Father, we may not have much time. Let me help you with this at once." The priest nodded reluctantly. Integra was sure the Iscariott Assassin hated to be taken care of and how weak it made him feel. When she was growing up, Integral had often felt much the same way. She had even hidden her sprained arm from Walter once when she was 15 years old. "Okay Father, we're going to need to take off your shirt. It is drenched in blood.

"Okay, let me." The priest started to remove his shirt but needed Integral's help. She took off her gloves and unbuttoned his shirt. The sensation of Integral's warm fingers on his skin, gave the Priest chills. It was a sensation that was both strange and tempting to him. Anderson knew he should not be enjoying her touch but he was. The weakness from his body seemed to be spreading to his soul. Inside he was furious. At the monsters who did this to him. At his own weakness. At Father Maxwell for getting him into this mess. His eyes were drawn to Integral's. I never noticed how beautiful she was – why am I noticing it now?

Integral wiped his wounds gently. She used a salt-water wash and gauze cloths from the kit. It wasn't the best in this situation but did the job. Integral could not help but notice the priest's muscular chest and arms as she washed off the blood. Touching Anderson's skin as she looked at his bare chest caused stirrings deep inside Integral. The Hellsing commander was not unfamiliar with these kinds of feelings but denied she could have them for a Catholic priest. As she finished washing off the blood Integral felt drawn into Anderson's blue eyes. The two gazed into each other's eyes for seconds that turned to minutes. Integral smiled at the priest before getting the bandage for his wound. For a moment it felt to both of them like they might kiss.

Anderson was the first one to speak after their awkward moment. "Sir Hellsing – we are more comrades in this situation. It seems silly to call each other by our titles – when we could die. Shall we lose the formality until this madness is over?"

Integral smirked. "What are you suggesting, Father?"

"For today you can call me Alexander."

"Okay, Alexander. I guess you can call me Integral. Just don't tell anyone – it would ruin my reputation. It should only be for another day or so. Here, let's get that arm wrapped." Integral wrapped Anderson's arm slowly, being careful not to hurt him.

"Thank you, Integral."

Anderson closed his eyes as he felt Integral's bare skin touch his. The feelings that were in his body now were not pure and he did not have the strength to stop them. If he survived, Anderson decided he would go immediately to Confession. Besides what would Integral say? She would probably hit him. The priest hoped that she would not notice the bulge that had started to grow in between his legs. How could he ever explain that? Instead he focused on the sensation of her soft, delicate fingers on his arm. As close as she was to him, Anderson could smell the clean fruity fragrance of her hair. A part of him wanted to stroke her hair and hold her against his chest, but knew that could never be. They were adversaries, practically enemies. He was a priest. Wasn't he supposed to hate her? She was a Protestant, a sinner, a heretic. She employed the demons themselves. Anderson recalled all the names he had called her and others in Hellsing in the past. Heretic. Sinners. Demons. Evil. Now, she was showing him all of the kindness in the world as she wrapped his arm. It was funny how war changed things. He hadn't always been a priest and underneath it all, wasn't he still a man? As Integral started to remove her hand from his arm, Alexander couldn't help himself as he stopped her with his good hand. He took her hand into his and looked into her eyes. Both were frozen in the moment. Finally, Anderson found the courage to speak.

"Integra, thank you."

Integral felt like she unable to move. The touch of the Priest's skin on her own was strangely electrifying. A warm current flowed through her body from the point of their contact. The feeling was too pleasant for her to end it. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed it. She smiled warmly at Anderson before she spoke. "Alexander, you have saved my life on two separate occasions. This is the least I can do for you. I owe you so much more. Besides if we don't bandage your wounds, the ghouls will smell the blood – and then we'll both die. So you might say my motives are not entirely noble."

Anderson grinned. He was grateful that Integral was allowing him his dignity and not acting like he owed her or was weak. She returned his grin as she attempted to open the bottle of wine.

"I forgot about those being in here. At least we won't get dehydrated."

"We can't drink much, Alexander. We have to remain alert. It will be good to get some kind of calories into our bodies. The priest nodded. "Now, Alexander, we just need some glasses."


	2. Secrets

Authors notes: Thanks to those who reviewed so far. I love this pairing too, especially with the latest manga developments. There were some elements that I borrowed from the wonderful author, Christopher Golden for this chapter. _The Gospel of Shadows_, certain characteristics of vampires, and the character of _Peter Octavian_ referred tobut not in this fic, are his creation and appear in his **Shadow Saga** series (a set of four books starting with** Of Saints and Shadows**). This is not a crossover - I'm just borrowing the idea of the Gospel of Shadows and the involvement of the church because it seemed to fit in with this plot and explain why blessed items had no effect on the vampires. None of the characters from **The Shadow Saga **will be in this fic. Special thanks to Thess for her suggestions on changes/wording.

* * *

Integral Hellsing looked over at Father Anderson as she poured the wine into two cups. She could not deny that he was a handsome man. If things were different, she not a Protestant and he not a Priest…well who knows what could have been. Integral almost laughed out loud at that though. The two of them together – ridiculous. She did admire his strength and integrity. He wasn't merely an Iscariot puppet. The priest had gone against orders to save her life, to do what he thought was right. The priest had balls. 

"Alexander – do you have any idea why your weapons and mine are not working?" Integral asked as she inhaled slowly on her cigar. She hoped that her supply of them did not run out.

"Well, not exactly but I think I may know how to find out. If only my injuries would heal, I could look for the book that could tell us exactly why."

"A book? What kind of book is it that you have?" Integral thought this was a most interesting development. How could a book explain what the powers of the new vampire clan?

"I've never seen it myself – only those with positions of power in the Vatican ever lay eyes on it. Father Maxwell just told me of its existence. He hinted about the contents and it may give us information that we need."

"What is this book called, Alexander? I can go look for it."

"The heretics called it a gospel – the Gospel of Shadows. "

"There is a gospel? How interesting. Where would it be located – do you have any idea?"

"Yes, there is a small locked room just outside these doors but…Sir Hellsing – I mean, Integral, you can't go out there. It is too dangerous." Anderson looked at Integral Hellsing. She was so strong but her body was that of an ordinary woman.

"Alexander, that book may save both of our lives. Too dangerous, you say? I am the leader of a vampire hunting organization and the Master of a powerful vampire. I am not some frail woman who you must protect." Integral was offended. How dare he act like this – when he was the injured one?

"Aye, Integral, that I know. I witnessed it myself. It's just these beasts are not ordinary vampires. If you must go, bring a gun. It seems to slow them down."

Integral took another sip of her wine. She would not have another glass, now. The Hellsing needed her senses to be unaffected by the alcohol. Father Anderson handed her the keys and showed which one opened the room. He also described in great deal the Gospel of Shadows. If she was to be quick, Integral would need to find it right away. While Anderson watched Integral walked out the door, gun in hand, he said a prayer for her – the Protestant would need it.

Integral slipped out of the door and bolted it back up. There was no way to know how long she would be. Integral just hoped she would not have to get back in the room in a hurry. i At times like this I really miss Alucard. And where is Seras Victoria? I do hope she has survived. /i Integral made her way to the room, it was about twenty five feet from her on the left. She did not see or hear any vampires nearby but in the distance, Integral could heard the faint sound of vampires feeding and the whimpering of their victims. No matter how many times she heard the brutality of vampires, it still chilled her all the way to her bones. Integral opened the door and shone the flashlight on the walls. It was nothing but wall to wall books. i Oh boy, this is going to be fun. /i

She shone the flashlight on each book spine. It was a struggle to read some of the titles as they had worn off the spines. It was taking more time then she liked. The sounds of vampire activity was getting closer, she had to hurry. After going through nearly every book, Integral sat down at a small desk and…there it was. The Book of Shadows. She looked at the outside of it. The book was bound in worn leather and looked nearly 100 years old. The spine was made of what looked like silver and the title was engraved in Latin. For the first time in her life, Integral was happy that her father made her learn the language as a child.

Integral tucked the book under her arm and headed back to Anderson. As she walked out of the door, Integral was attacked by a single midian. He was a weak one – just barely a teenager. i Damn, you were probably an altar boy. /i She shot him fast in the head with the back up gun she had brought. This one was filled with mercury charged silver bullets. This time it silenced the vampire immediately. i Finally – a weakness. /i She heard the sound of footsteps. i Damn, they heard the gunfire. /i Integral hurried to the other door and started fumbling with the locks. Integral did not bother turning around to see if her enemy was coming. She knew that they were. The Hellsing just hoped that she would get the door open before they reached her.

As Integral pulled the lock off of the door, she felt ice cold hands around her ankles. She pulled out her gun and shot the vampire in her head without hesitation. It had been a nun and the site of a woman, dressed in a nun's habit, with red eyes and fangs had been downright disturbing. Integral wondered if every ordained member of the Catholic Church at the Vatican had been turned by now. Several more vampires, an odd collection of priests and nuns were less then 100 feet away. Integral got inside and slammed the door shut just in time. She had almost dropped the book. "Damn!"

"Integral?" Father Anderson called out for her.

"Yes, Alexander, I got it – I think." Integral walked back to where Anderson was. She almost felt sorry for him. i It must be hard for someone who is so strong to suddenly become weak. /i Integral sat down next to him on the floor and handed him the book. Is this it? It looks about a thousand years old."

Father Anderson held the book as if it would fall apart or disappear at any second. He could not believe he was holding this book in his very own hands. When Anderson was in seminary school, one of his teachers had told him the history of the book. It was, in fact, that teacher who had influenced him in his lessons about demons, so much so that he chose to go into Section XIII. Anderson continued to stare at the book for a few minutes in disbelief.

"Alexander! Are you simply going to stare at the outside of it – or are you going to open it? We are running out of time."

Anderson blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Aye, of course. I've heard so much about this bloody book. It is somewhat of a legend in the Church. Supposedly, all of the secrets to a vampire are written down in here." The priest started to page through the book.

Integral wasn't buying it. Hellsing should have known about the book if it was that important. She smirked. "Like what, their mating habits?"

Anderson glared at Integral as his face acquired a solemn expression.

"This is no joke, Integral. The secrets to their weaknesses, their powers. They are all in here."

His statement piqued her interest. "Oh, really? How has the Church kept it hidden for so long? I've never even heard of it."

"Only a select few even know if its existence. Fewer are permitted to see it. Less still ever lay their hands on it."

"What language is it in? It looks like Latin." Integral could read a little - just enough to get by but she doubted she could decipher what was in that book.

"Aye, Latin it is - the language of the church. Do you understand how to read it?" Anderson was praying for Integral's answer to be no. He wanted to be the one to reveal the reveal the hidden truths that even her own vampire kept hidden from her.

"I know just a little bit. My father had me learn it when I was a child. I doubt I know enough to read that book."

Father Anderson paged through the book, wondering what kind of secrets it held. "I shall read it and see if I can understand its meaning. Some of the language in it looks very old and the words can be difficult to comprehend."

Integral nodded. She had no reason to mistrust the priest and he needed her as much as she needed him. Besides, Integral was tired as hell. She could get a little sleep while he read over and translated the text. "Okay Alexander, I need you to translate the most important parts – the things that will help us defeat these new vampires. There is some paper here on the table." Integral handed him a pad of paper and pen.

"Thank you, Integral." Alexander Anderson mumbled, already engrossed in the book. He looked at her as she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. i She really does look as innocent as an angel when she sleeps. Amazing how deceiving appearances can be. /i The priest returned his attention to the book. As he read the words, the tension built up in Anderson's muscles. If what he read was true, everything that Anderson had been told about vampires, every belief he had about them was a lie. And the Church at least shared the blame in driving most of them to a life of evil.

Anderson poured himself a glass of wine as he started writing everything he had learned.

Most of the weaknesses that vampires had were not real. The church had fabricated lies for thousands of years about the effect of things like blessed objects, crosses, holy water, and even sunlight. After a few hundred years, even the vampires themselves started to believe them. The vampire's fears took hold of them and the lies became self fulfilling prophesies: blessed items burned them, sunlight made some vampires weak and the truly weak ones died, and holy water hurt like hell.

Anderson swigged down a full glass of wine. It was all too much for the priest. His reality was shown to be fiction. He read about one vampire who was now a man, Peter Octavian. He had been a vampire and discovered The Gospel of Shadows, the very one that Father Anderson was holding. Peter had discovered that vampires were not inherently good or evil like they had been taught. They were like men, some good and some evil. The power they held corrupted many vampires' hearts. Anderson shook his head as he read about a war between two groups of vampires: One that did not attack humans and another that reveled in killing and feeding from humans. The Church had joined with the evil clan and defeated the good clan known as shadows. The rest as they say is history. The surviving vampires attacked and fed from humans. The church hunted as many of them down as they could. The two groups had been in a constant state of a covert war with each other. And there was no sign of it ending. Ever.

Anderson laid the book down and grabbed the bottle of wine and threw it hard against the wall. The sound of it shattering helped soothe his nerves. He was furious at everyone in the Church that knew. If he were to believe what the book said, and he had been taught that it was as true as the bible itself. What he had been doing a soldier of the church, was wrong. Everything that Section XIII stood for was wrong. His whole life had been a lie. Sometimes finding out what is real can destroy you. At that moment, the truth was destroying the person that Alexander Anderson had been. He grabbed another bottle of wine from the case. Alexander considered throwing it but decided against it. i Perhaps a little wine will soothe my soul. /i The priest did not bother with a glass and poured the wine down his throat, nearly choking on it. The wine calmed him a bit but could not destroy the rage. The priest limped over to the table and slammed his fist through it, breaking the top in half. As he heard Integral start to stir, he felt bad about waking her up. Anderson opened another bottle of wine and took a swig.

Integral woke up, rubbed her temples, and tried to focus her eyes. It had to be a hallucination. Father Anderson was drinking wine straight from the bottle like he was a God damn whino!

She sat up and addressed the priest. "Father Anderson! What in the bloody hell are you doing? I thought we agreed that we couldn't get drunk. We have to fight the intruders." Integral walked up to the priest and grabbed the bottle from his hand.

Anderson tried to get up and grab another bottle but Integral pushed him down. It wasn't hard at all because of his drunken state This was not good. She needed Anderson awake and alert not in a drunken stupor.

The priest began to talk, his words slurring together. "I'm sorry, Integral. It's just-just-just...I learned it's all a God damn lie!" He threw the tablet towards her. "Read it, Integral. Everything we've been told is a lie. If this is true, it makes you a murderer too."

Integral looked at Anderson like he was crazy "What are you talking about?" As she started to read the words, her mouth dropped open in disbelief. Integral Hellsing knew now why Anderson had chosen to lose himself in a bottle of wine for she had the sudden desire to join him.


	3. Discovery

**AN:** The Gospel of Shadows and it's teachings were created by author Christoper Golden in The Shadow Saga series (4 books). I did not come up with those ideas. I thought it would be interesting to use just the ideas/book with the Alexander Anderson character. There will be no characters from those books in this fic - it is not a crossover.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hellsing_ or _The Shadow Saga_ series.

* * *

As Integral read the information from Father Anderson's notes, her emotions went from disbelief to anger and fear. If what she read was true, vampires were more powerful then anyone had suspected. Hellsing would have to come up with new weapons to destroy the evil ones. She did not, however, share his guilt. Hellsing had not, at least not under her control, killed vampires randomly. They had only hunted the ones that were harming humans. Integral had long suspected vampires were not inherently evil and Seras Victoria had confirmed that suspicion. It was their power that turned vampires into monsters.

The book stated that nothing except for silver truly harmed vampires. Not blessed objects nor sunlight. It had all been fabrication put out by the Church in their attempt to control vampires during the Middle Ages. What amazed Integral the most was that the vampires for centuries had believed the teachings of the Church and fiction became reality. They believed blessed objects harmed them and so they did. Some weak vampires would burn up if they ventured out during daylight – another statement the Gospel said was a lie. The book made no mention of bodies of water. Integral guessed that like the sun, it was another lie but had not been disproven. How could a Church, an institution that taught its members not to lie, fabricate such a tale?

She looked at Anderson – he seemed to be falling apart at the seams. The priest was acting more insane then usual. She had to do something – Integral needed him to survive this nightmare.

"Father Anderson, you need to get a hold of yourself. This isn't saying that all vampires are good. Most of the ones you killed were up to no good. They had to be taken down to save human lives. You have nothing to feel guilty over, Alexander." Integral forgot they were supposed to be addressing each other more informally.

"I wish you were right, Integral. Maybe you are up but, there have been many I've killed for no reason except of what they were."

"Alexander, you were as innocent as the vampires themselves. You did not know. Even if you weren't aware of any crimes that does not mean they were innocent. Most of the vampires I've come across have taken human lives. It is quite likely that you've saved lives by killing them Alexander." Integral said, her voice full of conviction.

"Aye, I pray that you are not wrong. There is something that disturbs me about the vampires we've seen today. The book says silver hurts them, yet you shot them with pure silver bullets. Why have they not been injured?"

"I've been thinking about that. I suspect that Millenium has something to do with it. They are the only organization with any type of real scientific knowledge about vampires. I believe the vampires must be on some sort of drug or have had their genetics modified so silver doesn't harm them to a great degree. It does cause some damage, but not nearly enough." Integral studied Alexander and was relieved at what she saw. He seemed to be recovering from the effects of the wine and his discovery. She wondered how his injuries were coming along. The priest still seemed somewhat weak. "How are your injuries, Alexander?" Integral asked.

"They seem to be improving just a bit. I've been thinking about why I seem unable to regenerate myself. There is only one thing that could slow down my powers, Integral – poison."

"Poison?" Integral asked.

"Yes, poison. Their swords must be treated with some chemical or drug that attacks my body's ability to regenerate." Anderson explained.

Integral nodded. _Of course and only Millenium would be able to get their hands on the technology to do that._

"But, I am getting better." Anderson started to get up, he needed to at least try to walk.

Integral felt bad for the priest. He was almost as strong as her servant and yet he could not even get up. "Here," she said offering her hand, "let me help you, Alexander."

Anderson looked like he was not going to accept her offer but took her hand at the last minute. "Aye - thank you, Integral."

When Integral looked back on everything, she would remember that was the moment when everything changed between them - **the way that he had looked at her** when she helped him up Holding his hand generated a warmth throughout her body that Integral could not explain. And he had that silly grin on his face. _What in the hell is going on?_ The Hellsing leader refused to believe that she could possibly feel anything for the man – he was after all, a priest. And a Catholic.

Anderson leaned on Integral as she walked with him to a wall. He wanted to use the time walking around the room by holding onto the wall. The priest was determined to rebuild his strength. After he had accepted her help, the priest wished he had not. Every time their body's touched, no matter what how innocent their intentions, his heart beat a little faster. Even stranger was the way that they had been acting towards each other. Integral and Alexander were being **nice** to one another. Maybe the world was truly coming to an end.

Several hours passed without incident. Integral watched as Anderson's strength slowly came back. _He must have been right about their weapons being laced with some sort of chemical. It had to be Millenium._ She was still amazed to see his get increase every hour. Anderson was human, after all. She prayed that his insanity did not return along with his power. She didn't think her nerves could stand it.

"Integral." Anderson called. He was holding up an object. It was her cell phone.

"Oh you can put that down. The vampires must have blocked all transmissions. I can't even get through to the Rome police."

"But, Integral – there **is** a dial tone. Perhaps God is coming to our aid."

"Perhaps, but it is more likely that the vampires have overlooked something. I have faith Alexander, but why would God put us in this situation? Look at all of your people who have been killed. What did they do to deserve their awful deaths? The loss of their souls?"

"Aye Integral, sometimes we do not understand God's actions. I'm not sure there is a reason but we must not question Him."

"Just give me the phone." Integral ordered the priest, frustrated with the conversation. _Catholics, there is no reasoning with them._ Integral grabbed the phone and started dialing the number for Walter. She was pleasantly surprised when he answered.

"Walter! Where in the bloody hell is Alucard? He should have been as soon as the Vatican was attacked." Integral screamed into the phone.

"Sir Integral, I understand you distress. Lord Alucard did want to leave immediately but things have gone to hell here as well. There have been numerous vampire attacks all over London. Alucard has had to handle most of them himself. The weapons are not having the same effects, even Lord Alucard's weapons. The Queen has ordered everyone in Hellsing to stay put. She is aware of your situation but has said that London must be protected at all costs." Walter rather wished he didn't have to report this bad news to Integral. He knew she would not take it well.

"Damn it, Walter! It sounds like the same type of vampires that have attacked here. Silver does have a limited effect. Mercury Ignition ammo seems to work the best on them. Listen Walter, put Alucard on the phone NOW."

"Sir Integral, I only wish that I could. He is out on patrol." Walter replied.

"I don't care what the Queen has said – tell Alucard I have ordered him to get to the Vatican the minute you see him. I'm tired of being stuck at Rome." Integral did not wait for his response. She hung up and threw the phone on the floor.

Anderson could not resist speaking badly of Alucard. It was just his nature. "So, the demon has deserted you in your time of need. He truly is a bastard of hell." The priest's hatred of Alucard was evident in his voice.

"Alexander! I would not speak badly of your associates, please do not criticize my Servant." Integral got up and walked over to a bookcase.

"I'm sorry, Integral, I cannot honor your request. That demon does not deserve your trust. He is not being loyal to you. He is your servant, not the Queen's, he should be by your side by now." Anderson walked over to Integral.

"Stop-stop-stop! Just don't speak another word!" Anderson was getting far too close for her comfort. She was not afraid of him but he was invading her personal space. Integral put her hand on his chest to push him away. No one ever got this close to Integral without her consent. "And Father Anderson, please don't get so close."

Anderson's reaction surprised even him. Instead of backing off, he challenged her with his words. "What, Integral Hellsing, does it make you nervous being this close to a man who is not a demon?"

Integral looked into his eyes as she felt a surge go through the hand that was touching the priest. He was so damn aggravating. And yet, Integral felt strangely turned on at the moment.  
She laughed at his suggestion. "I do not get nervous, Alexander! I happen to like my personal space. What? Is that an idea that you Catholics do not understand? Like compassion."

Anderson leaned into Integral as he grabbed the arm that was on his chest. _What am I doing? I am a Priest, I have vows. Why do they suddenly seem so unimportant. All I can think about is what kissing her would be like. _Alexander wondered whose thoughts were inside of his mind – they sure could not be his.

"Alexander Anderson – just what are you doing?" Integral wasn't sure but she thought that she felt his arousal through his pants. _This cannot be happening – it just can't."_

The priest did not know what possessed him at that moment. He wondered if Integral was bewitching him or if there were demons in his soul. At the moment he did not care. Alexander pulled Integral closer to him until their faces were practically touching. He could not resist the temptation any longer. As he put his mouth on her, he said a prayer asking God to forgive what he was about to do. Alexander kissed her hard and fast to make up for all of the days he had desired her. He was pleasantly surprised when she met his passion with equal force. Integral slipped her tongue into his mouth first, exploring it slowly and sending chills throughout his body. He pressed into her gently allowing her to feel the full extent of his desire. Alexander wanted her more then he had wanted anything in his long life. He expected her to push him away, yell at him, anything but what she did. Integral put her hands on his back and pulled him even closer to her and moved her hips against his. Anderson finally explored her mouth with his tongue and its taste was exquisite. She tasted of the wine and cigars He wanted to get closer to her. Needed to become one with her. But, the priest did not even know how to seduce a woman, especially one like Integral Hellsing.

They were so preoccupied by their kiss that neither Alexander Anderson nor Integral Hellsing heard them: Seras Victoria and Yumiko. They had met during the raid and had fought like sisters on the battlefield. Heinkel was missing and Seras was helping Yumiko search for her. As they entered the library through a hidden back entrance they heard strange noises. Sera and Yumiko exchanged knowing glances. It had sounded like a…moan.

"It must be a vampire – feeding. We better get to them fast." Seras said as they turned a corner.

Yumiko saw them first and spoke first. "Father Anderson? What is going on?" Their position was so incriminating that it caused the young nun to blush.

Seras having been more exposed to life as a cop merely busted out laughing. "Sir Integral? Are you feeling okay? I never thought I'd see this!" She teased Integral.

Integral pushed Anderson away. "Just shut up - all of you. And - nobody better say a word." Integral looked for her last cigar and lit it. She really needed it now. Things had just gone from bad to worst. And if Seras did not wipe that look from her face, she would do it for her. Seras looked down after Integral glared at her. _Damn Police Girl!_


End file.
